On the run but ready to fight
by xInfinitely-Fallingx
Summary: Sequel to When Love is your mission objective things can go wrong. Zachs' mom return and Zach and Cammie decide to run away, but when they have to face the music who will win the fight? Lots Zammie of course! Rated T for strong language. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you, Kaitlin 1198, I will use part of your idea. And to IAmMe03. :)**

**Chapter 1**

**CAMMIE POV;**

Ever felt like your life couldn't get any better than it is right now? Thats exactly how I feel, I just can't imagine how life would be like if I had never met Zach. It's been two years since we went out for our first date and all that drama that followed after. But you know, it's really odd because, his mom hasn't been around at all, no signs of her planning to get the Alumani Disk, or anything. Atleast shes leaving us all alone. I walk the bright, sun-lit streets of Roseville, on my way to meet Zach, he claimed to have a surprise for me, and I am supposed to meet him at the end of town. I wonder what he has planned, I decide to take the bus to get to him quicker. So I wait, about 5 minutes and a half, for the bus to come and then it took only about 2 minutes to get there.

I saw him immediately, leaning against the hood of car waiting for me, he had on a pair of black sunglasses, but took them off as soon as he saw me. "Hey Cam" He smiles, locking his arms around my waist, pulling me closer and placing a kiss on my lips, which deepend for a minute or two. I was now leaning against once we both pulled back. "So, whats going on? What have you got planned?" I ask. He smirks.

"You will see" He replies, winking. I pull away and he steps over to the car door, opening it for me, "After you Miss Morgan" I smile, "Thank you Mr Goode" I slip into the passenger seat, pulling the seatbelt over me and clicking it closed.

We've been driving for ages now, and we still haven't reached wherever Zachs' taking me. "Are we there yet?" I slumped back in the seat, and leaned my head against the window. He laughed at my impatience. "Yeah were there" Zach pulled up in the middle of a field, near a cliff. I frowned, we drove that far for a cliff?

"What are we doing here?" It was already getting dark, Zach got out of the car, and walked over to me. "I want to show you something" He took my hand, and walked me close to the edge of the cliff. The sky was now growing a dark shade of orange. The sun was setting slowly, causing a dark orbin light shining down over Roseville, I sat down on the edge of the cliff with Zach, watching as the sky soon grew darker and darker releasing the shining stars and the big moon. Zachs' arm was wrapped around me waist, my head laying in the crook in his neck. "Zach..It's beautiful" I sigh, looking up at the sky, remembering our first date when I had told him as we sat under the stars in the gazebo about how I always use to sit and gaze up at the stars.

"I know something more beautiful" he whispers, his breath tickling my ear, raising the hair on the back of my neck. I turn my head to him and smile, "really. Whats that?" He leans in, kissing me softly at first, but the kiss deepens. My phone vibrates in my pocket, muffled, playing my ringtone, totally killing the moment. We both pull back, and Zach chuckles. I reach in my pocket, Unknown Number..

I answer, _"Hello?"_

**"Ah Cameron, nice to talk to you again. We haven't talked in a such a long time"**

Zachs mom. I freeze, causing Zach to raise his eyebrows, concerned.

_"What do you want?"_

**"You know what I want. I want that Alumani Disk and I hope this time you won't get in my way, or you will end up like your father"**

She hangs up. I look at Zach and whisper,

"Shes back"

**WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**GOODE/BAD?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**CAMMIE POV;**

Zach and I jumped in the car quickly, and drove back home, where the gang was now waiting. I had called them on the way back, telling them about the call Zachs' mom called me. I just didn't know what to do. But when me and Zach were left alone in the living room, he wanted to have a talk,

"Cam"

"Yeah?"

"Lets just run away"

"What?"

"Lets run away"

"But I- Zach, your mom is after me. After us. How will we get by? Where will we go-"

"Cam, I know she is after us that is why I'm saying we should run away, and we can get by I have money, you have money and we won't be gone long, we just need to make her leave you alone. When I left her she didn't seem to have any reaction that would show me she would do this now, but I had a gut feeling she would do something. And we can go anywhere."

"Okay"

"What?"

"Okay. I'll run away with you"

"Really?"

I sigh. "Yeah, Zach I love you, and I trust that you can protect me from her, and if this is the best option I'll take it"

"Okay, we should get packing then"

"What? When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow"

"But, how am I supposed to tell the gang? Macey, Bex, Liz"

"Cam, we can't. You will have to tell them when we have already left"

I sigh once more, "Okay"

***The next day* **

I had everything I needed packed in a backpack, I can't bring to much or I won't be able to carry it. Zach just brought some things stuffed into his usual navy duffel. "Ready?" Zach appeared by the door behind me. I nod, "Yeah" I pull the backpack onto my pack, doing up the zip of my jacket and stepping out of the door, away from my roseville life, temporarily.

We drove for miles, hours passing fast. I knew Zach had planned where were going, but didn't tell me, probably going to surprise me of our destination to run away to. "Where are we going?" I finally blurted out, looking out the window at the everlasting landscapes, of trees and grass and the odd few horses dotted along the meadows in the distance. "Were friends besides wondering where we are, are probably trying to sort out the mom, Nathan, James situation. I just hope they don't find us.

Finally we arrived and just then I realised we were in New york, "Really? New york?" He smiled and nodded as we pulled up in the hotel parking lot. He knew I had always wanted to go to new york but had never got the chance, "Aw Zach, you know how much I have always wanted to come here" He smile and nods once again "I know"

He leans in, pressing his to mine for a moment before we get out of the car and walk into the hotel. Zach checks us in with a different name so we aren't dicovered if anyone ever comes here, once were checked in we go up to our room. It was really pretty, and Macey would have been inpressed how well they decorated this place. I smile at the thought. I wasn't gonna see them in quite a while. I sat down on the couch by the window.

"You okay Gallagher girl?" Zach sits down next to me, placing a hand on my knee, searching my eyes, noticing my sudden train of thought.

"What if we don't make it? What if they find us?"

**Like it? Hate it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**CAMMIE POV;**

Were now back in the car, at 5am. Zach insisted on taking me out eventhough it's not really safe because, Zachs' mom has apparently just left Virginia searching for me. Anyway, well Im sitting in this car, trying to get Zach to tell me where hes taking me. "Zach, seriously where are we going?" He smirked, "Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I tell you, would it?" I roll my eyes, wherever were going it must be far from the hotel. Soon, we got out and Zach made me wear a blindfold, and he walked me up a load of stairs. Where are we going?

"Ready?" Zach whispered, his breath tickling my ear as he started to untie the blindfold. "Yes" I answered, whispering back. He removed the blindfold, the sight of the sun beating down on the sky-scraper filled city of New york, the building reflecting onto the water below. The view from the statue of Liberty was beautiful. "Aw Zach" I never took my eyes away from the view, I wanted to savour every second I had up here. "No problem Cam, seeing you smiling now makes it all worth it" Could he be any more sweet at this moment? This is my favourite Zach. Well,one of every amazing side, I honestly have to save every side of Zach is my favourite. Just not the annoying part I guess *insert smirk*.

He wrapped his arm around my waist, I turned to him, our faces leaning closer, my eyes closing, our lips meeting. Zach turned me to face him, and locked his arms around my waist, while my arms wrapped our his neck, the kiss deepening. We both pull away for air, as we hear others climbing up the stairs, I smile at Zach, and for one the rare times he does he actually smiled back, a genuine SMILE.

"Come on, I have another surprise for you" He says still smiling, taking my hand in his, and leads us both down the stairs. Once we get down the stairs, we got on the boat that took us back to the city. Ughhh, I've been on boats but, I just hope this boat a bit faster because, I don't want to get sea sick, like last time. I erase that thought from my memory, and stare at the view ahead. I smile, until I glance at someone staring at me. Her eyes glaring, a smile across her lips, but not the kind of smile you would smile at a friend, or anything. No. More like an evil smile. I notice Zach beside me still looking at the view like I once was, but I just glare straight back at the woman. Catherine Goode. Never did I expect her to find us this quick. I don't think Zach will be able to give me that surprise.

**Like it? Hate it?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**CAMMIE POV;**

My gaze was still locked on Catherines, but I felt Zach nudge my arm, sensing something was probably up, which there was. "Cam, you okay?" I turn to face him, and pull on a smile. "Im great!" He smirks. I look back to where Catherine was sitting, empty. She was gone. I scanned over all the people on the boat, no where to be seen. That is just weird, she just disappeared, and I know disappearing. Hiding in plain sight.

"We soon got back to the city, and got off the boat, and back in the car. "Soo where we off to next?" I smile. He takes one hand from the steering wheel, now driving with one hand, and taps my leg lightly, playfully with the other, smirking of course. "Now what would be the fun in telling you?" he glances at me, then winks, returning his sight to the road.

I thought back to the boat experience. I feel like I should tell Zach, but it would ruin the moment. Later? Maybe?

We finally got there, after what, for me, took ages at a garden like place. Then I realised, Brooklyn Botanical Gardens! One of the places I most wanted to go to in NYC! Gosh, I love todays sweet Zach. "Omg, this is your surprise!? Your the best Zach" I can't hold back my cheesey grin, he just responds with a smirk and "Anything for my Gallagher girl"

I got out of the car, as does Zach, and we walk through the gardens holding hands. With the amount of colourful, beautiful flowers it was like a rainbow. We walked for ages, and soon reached a little bridge, crossing the stream. We just stood there, leant against the bridge, look down on the street as the sun set, reflecting onto the stream. "It's beautiful" I speak my thoughts unknowingly. Zach turns to face me, I do the same, he wraps his arms around me waist pulling me closer, leaning in. He crushes his lips down on mine, I wrap my arms around his neck, making my hands meet at the back of his neck, the kiss deepens for a moment but we both pull back. "I love you" I smile. "Love you too, Cam" Zach pulls me in for a hug. I peer over his shoulder, seeing something over behind the bush in the distance. Is that? No it couldn't be.

I laugh to myself. Really? And their hiding?

**I'm making Zachs' mom appearing and stuff more of a kind of mystery thing, but I thought making this chapter happy and lovey would be good, and then yeah carry on from there ;) **

**WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS BEHIND THE BUSH? O:**

**Like it? Hate it?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**CAMMIE POV;**

Its the gang. "Zach look" I quietly point to where the all the gang are hiding, Bex, Macey, Liz, Jonas and Grant. He chuckles and quietly walk towards where their hiding without them noticing.

I tap Bex on the shoulder, who is probably looking for where we went off to. "Hey Bex" I smile, as I meet the surprised expression on her face.

"Uh Hey Cam, how you doing?" She matches my smile.

"Great actually, now I'm gonna cut to the chase. What are you guys doing here?" I laugh

She frowns a little, "Okay we knew you were leaving, Zach did tell us. But we thought you would actually bother to say something to us. I mean. B-E-S-T-F-R-I-E-N-D-S Alert!

"I know, I should have stopped by, but we had to leave fast" I nodded in agreement.

"So I see you two were getting cozy on the bridge over there" She cocks an eyebrow, obviously joking, I know Bex to well.

I blush, and see Zach smirking out of the corner of my eye, "Uhhh yeah" I quickly changed subject, "So you guys want to all get a coffee or something?"

They all nod, and we walk towards the parking lot, "So how did you guys get here? Did you drive?" I ask and Bex replies with a nod.

We were now all in a coffee shop near the edge of the city, "Uh Cammie, we think we should let you know, on our way here we did see a few cars, owned by The Circle"

I frowned, and looked at Zach, who looked worried. I sighed, "I have to say something as well. Zach when we were on that boat, your mom was on it, but she got away before anything happened. You didn't see her"

Zachs' face looked even more worried. "Cammie why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you"

"How do you think I feel now?" He frowned

I didn't reply. "Cam, you should've told me, I can't protect you here, if The Circle, are around the place looking for you"

"I'm sorry" I muttered quietly. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Its okay Cam, dont worry, we can figure a way of getting you safetly of the way so they won't find you"

I frowned again, "No" I whispered, but I knew that Zach heard me, because, gave me a confused look.

"What?"

"No, We won't to get away. Zach I think, this situation it's self, shows that I can't keep running forever. I have to face her"

"No Cam, No. I'm not taking a risk that can get you killed. If we did face her, I will kill her."

We both knew, even Zach deep down, that we had to stop running, and walk right into her hands, that way we can finish her. One way or another, I might be safe at one point.

**What ya think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**CAMMIE POV;**

"Liz, have you cracked The Circles access code and firewall yet?" I turn to Liz, who was typing away on her laptop.

"Hacking" She replies quietly, not tearing her eyes away from the screen.

"We have to find them" I mutter, I feel a hand on my own, Zachs'

"It will be okay, we will stop them" He soothes, and I nod.

"Wait guys, do we even have a plan?" I ask.

They all lift their heads except Liz, "Macey" Bex mutters to Macey, tapping her shoulder, Macey begins explaining her plan.

"Well I think, once we find them, and we get there, we all go in, but we will leave you and Zach first to go. But we will reveal our selves when back up is needed, and of course help you guys fight off any others"

I nod, "Good idea Macey" I smile, then turn my head to Liz again, "Anything?"

Liz shakes her head, but then she face lights up, "Actually yeah. Hacked right into their database. Their at...Ohio"

Shit. "That far? She was in new york not long ago. What is with this woman and short-time long distance travelling?" I frown. Zach laughs, but stops when I give him a death glare.

"Then we'd better get driving" Grant cuts in and I nod.

***Many hours later***

I stumbled out of the car almost falling the fall, but Zach catches me. "Woah, don't want to hurt yourself Cam" I blush a little.

"Ughh Man, if there was ever jet-lag for a being in a car I guess I'm suffering from Car-lag" Grant then laughs after he says that, but Bex punches him in the arm.

"Don't embarass me Newman" She mutters a little to loud, and I laugh.

"Anyway, Liz is this the place, I say staring at a shack which appears to be in the middle of no where"

Liz checks her laptop, "Yeah this is the place"

We walked up to the shack, opened the door, to see a place which on the inside looks a lot bigger than it does on the outside. I quickly checked if I still had that gun in the holster hidden under my jacket, good still got it. We heard voices from a distant corridor, and got behind a wall. I count mentally, 1,2,3.

I jump out, shooting the two men who were the voices from the corridor. They both fall to the ground, and I gesture for the gang to come back out, they do. "Good job Cam" Zach praises, and I smile.

Now, to find Zachs' mom. We walked through many corridors, until we heard her. She was probably hatching another plan. First we planned to get rid of any backup she had in there, so we casually knocked on the closed door. Some guards opened the door, Bex shot one, Zach shot the other. I heard Zachs' mom come to the door, then gave us that irritatingly evil smile. "Come for a visit Cameron?"

"You could say that" I answer. The gang was now down the corridor, awaiting if any other guards appeared to try and kill me or Zach.

"Zachary, darling you've come back" She placed a hand on his shoulder, but Zach angrily shrugged it off, taking my hand in his, I felt him tense beside me, glaring at her. She laughed a little. "Come in kids" Well if this is the only way we can end all this, then we will do it, we walked in and she closed the door after us.

I suddenly felt a pair of strong arms, one wrapping round my waist from behind, and the other clasping over my mouth. Zach is held back by another. His mom just laughs, ugh she needs to work on a new laugh or something, because hers sounds like one of those noises, that are so irritatingly loud that they go in one ear and out the other, but give you an annoying feeling inbetween going through one ear and out the other.

I then spot, Zachs' gun is still in his hand, gosh that idiot didn't even notice and niether did his mom. Wow, just wow. I look Zach in the eyes, telling him to shoot her with my eyes. He seems to understand, and carefully lifts his gun, To distract them from him, I start struggling a lot in the guys arms and bite his finger, causing him to flinch away from me, letting me go. I randomly start running around the room, also distracting Zachs' guy, making him chase after me. Zachs' mom sits down in a huff, and Zach finally gets his chance. He lifts his gun to her head, her looking at me, she doesn't see him straight away. He cocks the gun, and hovers his finger over the trigger. He pulls it back slowly, then I hear the click, bang. Catherine lies there on the floor dead before us.

***A few weeks later***

I sit on the couch, in the house I haven't been in for quite a long time now, Zach next to me, while our friends are all out together partying somewhere. We just sat there curled up on the couch together quietly. Well, until Zach broke the silence. "Cam" He said, I shifted myself so I was facing him, looking him in the eyes. He leaned, and pressed his soft lips to mine, my eyes closed almost instantly. We both pulled back at the same time a moment later, smiling, small smiles to each other. Zach moved a little, reaching into his pocket, as he took something out he spoke, "I've wanted to ask you something for a little while now, and now seems like the perfect time"

Could he be? No way. He got up, standing infront of me, getting down on one knee, opening a small black box, "Will you marry me Cameron Ann Morgan?" He smiled, in the box was the most beautiful ring it had a simple but gorgeous diamond, with two entwined bands to make one.  
"Yes! Zach Of course I will" I felt a tear roll down my cheak, as he slid the ring onto my finger, wrapping his arms around me, mine around his neck and he picked me up twirling me around and placing a long passionate kiss on my lips. "I love you" I whisper, not being able to stop smiling.  
He also couldn't stop smiling, "I love you more" He whispered back.

"Not possible" I giggle.

And that, was my best experience yet.

**Well there we go, all done! It was about the same length as the other one and I hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**-ZammieGoodeForever xo**


End file.
